Starstruck
by x.alice.massacre.x
Summary: Alice's dreams come true when she gets to live with her celeb crush. A/H MUCH better then it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, here is the information on my hiatus. Like I said before, I will still be on fan fiction, but I just wont be updating as much as usual. Once every two week while I write my next story, which is a secret. I haven't even told Dancie and I tell her about all my stories. (Sorry, bb! I promise to give you all the deets when it's done!)**


	2. Chapter One

**Ok, chapter one of STARSTRUCK! This stories is what I wanted Breathe Me to be like. Read and Review, please!! -Alice xoxo **

Chapter 1

Alice curled her hand into a fist and banged her hand against the door of the large house. The cold air made the moisture on her cheeks feel like ice. She tried to stop crying. There was only one person in the world who she'd let see her cry. She slipped her hand in her back pocket to make sure the folded-up page from a magazine was still there.

The only person in the word who she let see her cry has never met her before. He was an actor that she had a crush on. Yeah, crushes on famous people where somewhat childish, but 18 year-old Alice didn't care. She's liked him since he was in his first movie 5 years ago.

There was a soft click as the door opened and Alice was suddenly face-to-face with her best friend, Rosalie. She couldn't help the tears that spilled out of her eyes and cascaded down her already wet cheeks and her friend pulled her in for a hug. "Rosie," she breathed.

Alice met Rosalie at camp when they where about 13. She told Rosalie about her parents, and how they hated her. About how they threatened to kill her. Rosalie gave Alice her address and said, "if you ever need me, just come and I will be there." She didn't think much of it until about a week ago when her parents had kicked her out and she had no place to go. She left with only two things: her best friend's address and the picture of her crush. For the second time in five minutes, she dipped her hand in her pocket and sure enough, it was still there.

"What's the matter, Alice?" Rosalie asked. "Come inside and get out of the cold." She took Alice's hand and led her into the front room. Everything was big and bright.

"My parents…they kicked me out," Alice said sadly once Rosalie brought her to the family room. She sat on the fluffy white carpet and cried. She gave up trying to stop crying. There was something about Rosalie that reminded her of her crush. Maybe it was the way her blonde hair flowed, or her blue eyes, or maybe something about her smile…

"Why?" Rose asked, pulling her from her thoughts. "Did you do something bad?"

She shook her head. "Actually this time no. I turned eighteen a week ago ant they told me they never wanted to see me again." Her voice broke on the last word and Rosalie was next to her in a second, pulling her in for another hug. "Please. Can I stay here? Not for long, ok? I'll try to get a job and then I'll get an apartment."

"Don't worry, Ali. You can stay here for as long as you want," Rosalie answered quickly, pulling her friend up. "I'll show you where everything is."

Rosalie kept a hold on Alice's hand as she pulled her to the long, staircase and up to the next floor. There was a long hallway with doors on either side.

"Here," she said when they where in front of one door on the farther end of the hall. "This will be your room and mine is over there." Rosalie pointed to the door across the hall. "There is a bathroom attached to it. Don't be afraid to use anything. It's your room now."

Alice smiled, put her hand on the knob and twisted the door open. The bedroom was almost bigger than the living room at her parents house. The walls where painted pale pink, almost white, the same color as the canopy over the bed. The dressers where white and so was the carpet.

Alice turned around and smiled at Rosalie - a silent thank you - before shutting the door and making her way into the adjacent bathroom. Before stripping her clothes to take a shower, she pulled the magazine page out of her pocket, unfolded it, and pressed her lips against the picture. When she pulled the paper away, she took a look at it.

The boy never failed to make her heart stop beating when she looked at him. She traced her fingers over his blonde hair and wished she could run her fingers through it. She wished that she could know what his lips felt like on hers. She wondered what he smelled like.

There was a sudden rush of cold air. Alice looked around. The window was shut and the ceiling fan was off. She didn't thing much of it and put the picture back where it belonged and got ready for her shower

--

The big bed in the bedroom was a lot more comfortable than the floor was in her old "bedroom." She finally got a full nights sleep. However, as she slept, she dreamed.

In her dream, Alice was in her new bedroom at Rosalie's house, sitting at the vanity and brushing her short hair, when her crush walks in through the open door.

"Alice," he said, in his beautiful southern accent that makes her breathing stop for a second. "Why are you crying, beautiful?"

She didn't realize that the tears where falling from her eyes. "No one likes me," she said in a broken voice. He came over and kissed the wetness on her cheek.

"Then that must make me a no one," he said, smiling before leaning in to kiss her.

Alice was awake before his lips touched hers. It wasn't the first time she's dreamed of her crush. But something about this one seemed… she didn't know how to describe it. The only word that appeared to fit was clearer.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the bedroom door. Alice rolled out of bed to answer it. Rosalie was standing there fully dressed as if she had been awake for a long time despite the early hour of 6:00.

"Sorry I woke you up so early. I just remembered, like two minutes ago, that my brother is coming to stay for a few days before he has to go back to California," she said.

"You never told me you had a brother," Alice said with a questioning look.

"You never asked," she answered. Not in a rude way or anything like that. More like she was stating the obvious. "He'll be here at about 8:30. So get dressed."

Alice nodded as her friend went down the hallway. She shut the door and turned to go to the dresser and pulled out some clothes.

She wondered why someone as tall as Rosalie would have clothes to fit a short, thin girl like Alice. The question was forgotten once she was in the clean clothes. She took the paper from her jeans she wore the day before and placed it in the pocket of the ones she was wearing now before going downstairs to the dining room where Rosalie was waiting for her.

"Do you live here alone?" Alice asked randomly as the maid who she didn't know the name of placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. Alice started eating greedily. She hasn't had a real meal in a long time.

"I guess you could say that," she finally answered. "My parents are in San Diego, Florida, and Texas all the time. Ingrid, the maid, lives here. So I guess that counts as someone else." She suddenly smiled, "and now you live here. So I'm not alone anymore."

Alice nodded and continued eating.

"What about your brother?" She asked when she was finished. "Is he here often?"

"Not really. He lives in Hollywood and he is busy a lot. Doing movies and things like that," she answered.

Alice was going to ask if she's heard of him, but decided against it. Besides, if Rosalie's brother was super famous, she probably would have wanted to brag about it. Alice would have.

--

The rest of the morning passed uneventfully. Rosalie paced back and forth, making sure everything was in order for her brothers visit, while Alice watched.

Almost as soon as the clock read 8:30, there was a knock at the door. Rosalie looked over at Alice who was flipping through channels on the T.V. and said, "stay there. I'll be right back."

She didn't pay much attention and just nodded. Alice was captivated by all the channels on the T.V. If she had been up-to-date on the current evens, she would have know that you can now rent movies On Demand instead of going to get them at the movie store.

Something pulled Alice's thoughts from the screen and to the voices coming from the other room. She knew the feminine one was Rosalie's. But the other one sounded like…

She refused to think it. It most likely wasn't his.

Then she heard footsteps coming toward her. When the two people got to the room, Alice had to remind herself to breath.

"Alice," Rosalie said, "this is my brother, Jasper. Jasper, this is my friend Alice. She lives here now."

Alice had a sudden urge to throw the piece of paper in her back pocket away. Why did she need it when the real thing was in the same room as her?

* * *

**Review for me please!**

**The picture Alice's carries is on my profile as a link!**


	3. Chapter Two

**I thought it would take weeks to write my next story, but I finished it in like 4 days. I will not post any of it until the sequel to it is done. I am working on the sequel now. So technically, this means my hiatus is over. I will be updating this one more often then I had planned.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the shirtless pic I have of Jackson. On my b/g. And you are jealous.**

**I seriously don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this chapter. It is pointless. R&R -Alice xoxo**

Chapter 2:

Alice wasn't sure if she was going to cry, faint or what. The picture in her back pocket - well, that was much different. Yes, in general he still looked the same. But now, his blue eyes sparkled and the way the light hit off of his hair made it look like he had natural highlights. Alice fought with all she had not to fangirl scream.

"Hey, little darlin'," Jasper said and Alice smiled. He took her hand in his and pressed his lips lightly to it. She knew her heart stopped beating. "Are you ok?" He asked when he pulled her hand away from his lips, however their fingers where still twined together.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine," Alice said. Her voice was so high. She blushed and Jasper smiled before freeing his hand from Alice's.

"Ok, I'm going to get settled in," Jasper said before picking his stuff up and heading for the stairs. All Alice wanted was to follow him. But that would be considered "stalkerish." Not that she never wanted to stalk him. When she was 15, she told her friends at school that she'd wait outside his house until he loved her. The memory seemed foolish now. Alice couldn't help laughing at it.

"What?" Rosalie asked. Alice had all but forgotten her existence. She stopped laughing and looked up.

"Nothing…" She lied.

Rosalie gasped in realization. "You like him, don't you?"

Alice blushed. "No," she lied for the second time in two minutes. "I just met him."

"Are you sure?" Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I hate going places with him. All the girls chase him and scream 'I love you Jasper' and stuff. I don't want my best friend to be like that, too." She crossed her arms over her chest and Alice sighed. She hated lying to her best friend.

A few minutes later, Jasper came back downstairs. He was wearing board shorts and a white shirt. "I'm going swimming," he said, "would either of you beautiful girls like to join me?"

Rosalie sort of sighed in annoyance, and Alice didn't know what to say. Swimming. Jasper will be shirtless. She spent any chance she got at the computer in her high school career trying to find shirtless pictures of him. She asked on all the message boards she could find, checked Google, Tinypic, and Photobucket, with no luck whatsoever. Since today is the best day of her life, she know she wont be disappointed.

"Yeah," she answered. "I just have to go find a bathing suit somewhere."

"Ok, I'll wait here," Jasper said and Alice went upstairs to her new bedroom. She searched through the dressers but the only thing she could find that fit her was a string bikini. As she stripped her clothes, she ran her fingers over the scars on her flesh. She hated looking at her body.

Once Alice had her bathing suit on, she put a long shirt over top of that and went back downstairs to meet Jasper.

"You ready, Darlin'?" He asked when he saw her. She nodded as he took her hand and lead her to the back where the indoor pool was located. Once they got there, Jasper took his shirt of and for probably the millionth time that day, Alice stopped breathing.

She had tried so many times to picture him shirtless, but nothing in her imagination was like the real thing. She thought it would be weird if she just randomly started touching it.

"You commin' in, beautiful?" He asked. Alice didn't notice that he had already gotten in. The water dripped from his hair and made him look 100 different types of sexy.

Alice looked down at the shirt that she had on. She would have to take it off before getting in, but she didn't want Jasper to see her scars. But she did want to go swimming…

She sighed in defeat, pulled the fabric off of her body, and jumped into the water. It was colder than she thought. Alice crossed her arms over her chest and shivered.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Jasper asked, coming closer to Alice.

"Nothing," she said, "I'm just cold, that's all."

"Well, I can fix that," Jasper said. Alice obviously didn't object when he picked her up, the way you would when you carried your new wife over the threshold. He got out of the pool and placed her in the hot tub. He pressed the button on the wall to turn the bubbles on.

"Feel better?" He asked, before coming over and sitting next to her. She nodded. "So, I'm surprised you haven't fangirl screamed by now."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, pretending like she didn't know.

"You've never seen any of my movies?" he asked. She shook her head. Alice, your a dirty little liar, she thought.

"I didn't have a computer and I wasn't aloud to watch T.V. so I wasn't up-to-date with all of the teen heartthrobs and whatnot," she said. "I didn't even know you where famous until just now."

"Oh yeah, well why was it that when I met you, you looked like you where going to cry or faint or something?" He asked.

"Because your beautiful," Alice said without thinking about it. When she realized what she said, she gasped. "I wasn't suppose to say that out loud."

Jasper just smiled. "Don't worry. I get that all the time. And for the record, I'd be lying if I said you weren't beautiful either."

Alice blushed and looked down. "Thanks…I think," she said before sighing tiredly. "This hot water is making me tired. I'm going to get out before a I fall asleep in here." She stood up but Jasper grabbed her by her wrist to stop her. He spun her around so she was facing him.

"What happened?" He asked, running his finger over one of the scars on her skin. It was a newer one, so it was bright red in color. She winced when he touched it because it still hurt a little.

"My parents would cut me when I didn't do something they wanted me to. It's no big deal. I'll never see them again." Jasper continued to drag his finger over each individual scar. Then, for one quick second, he traced over her belly button in a way that was not saying, "Wow, Alice, I'm really sorry about all of your scars," it said, "I want to do so many bad things with you." He pulled away once he knew that she knew.

"Sorry," he said. Alice could hear the double meaning. "Uhm, yeah I think I'm going to get out too." Jasper got out and Alice followed. He handed her a towel and left without even getting one for himself.

Alice wasn't exactly sure what just happened.


	4. Chapter Three

**Ok, here's the deal: my next story's sequel is not coming out the way I want it to, so there might not be a sequel to that after all (maybe there will be, I don't know yet.)**

**This chapter is dedicated to the Meg part of JacobBlackLover4ever. She loves this story so much and her story, Come To Me is pretty fuckawesome as well.**

**Oh, and I couldn't really think of something for Alice and Rosalie to fight over, so sorry that part is really stupid.**

**K, I'll shut up now - Alice xoxo**

Chapter 3:

The days passed pretty much uneventfully. Alice got to know Jasper more, despite what had happened in the pool. She discovered how down-to-earth he is. After just three days with him, she considered him one of her best friends.

The week before Jasper has to leave, Rosalie found something of Alice's.

"I thought you said you didn't like him," she said, holding something. Alice knew what it was. The picture that she use to keep in her back pocket up until the day Jasper got there. Now, whenever she wanted to see him, she could just walk down the hall to his bedroom.

"Uhm," Alice said, not exactly sure what she wanted to say. She normally didn't lie but has been a lot in the past few days. She felt really bad about it.

"I hate liars," Rosalie said sadly, "especially when that liar is my BEST FRIEND." She screamed that last part in a very non-best friend sort of way.

"Jeez, Rose," Alice said calmly, "it's not that big of a deal."

"Yeah," Rosalie said, nearly screaming again, "just like when Royce King was ripping my clothes of and saying he wouldn't hurt me. That wasn't a big deal was it?"

Again, Alice didn't know what to say. She rocked back and forth on her feet, not knowing who this Royce King guy was, but figuring he probably raped her. "Sorry," she eventually whispered.

Rosalie just sighed and walked away, throwing the folded up magazine picture at her. Alice closed her eyes and leaned her head back with a sigh. She hated fighting with people. Especially her best friend.

-

Rosalie didn't talk to Alice for the rest of the week. It was completely silent between the two of them. Jasper had to pass messages back and forth.

Pretty soon, Jasper had to leave, and the house was bound to get quieter than it was already.

"Please can I come with you?" Alice begged him. "Rosalie hates me now and you are the only one left who likes me in any way. Please?"

Jasper sighed. "Uhm, I guess? But it will be really boring. I'll be on set all day, and the rest of the cast will probably want to hang out and stuff…"

"I don't care!" Alice cried excitedly, jumping up and down childishly.

Jasper smiled. "Alright, sweetie," he said, "get packed. We're leaving in a few hours." She nodded and ran up the stairs to her bedroom to get her things around.

Alice didn't have any clothes that where actually hers, but she decided Rosalie wouldn't mind, because the only ones she would take didn't fit Rose anyway. She grabbed a box out of the closet and threw her things in it. When she picked up the now worn piece of paper that she use to carry around in her back pocket. It would be weird throwing it away now, even if she didn't need it. But it was a part of her, so she placed it gently in the box before closing it and going down the stairs to wait for Jasper.

He was ready to leave not much longer later. He placed Alice's box in the back seat along with his suitcase and then held the door on the passenger side before getting in.

"It's a long way," he said, turning onto the highway, "so we'll stop for the night once we cross into California. And of course, we'll have to make stops in-between. I don't know about you but my bladder can't wait 12 hours." He smiled at the last part.

"That sounds good," Alice said, leaning her head against the back of the seat. Part of her wished that she had an iPod, PSP, or at least a coloring book, something to entertain her on the long car ride. But then she looked over at Jasper, and she thought that just looking at him will keep her occupied for hours…

-

"So," Alice said a few hours later, "are you friends with any famous people?"

"Well, I don't live that far from Bella Swan and Edward Masen. The three of us just recently filmed a movie together. We hung out all the time off-set and stuff. They are really nice. You'd really like Bella."

Alice smiled. She heard of both Bella and Edward. There where rumors flooding the magazines about how they where dating, getting married, then breaking up again, because Bella had been with this other boy, Jacob Black for years. Edward had told her to make up her mind on who she wanted to see while he was away in New York filming a different movie. Even so, while he was there, he was caught kissing Tanya Denali. It was really dramatic.

"Are they dating?" Alice asked. She just wanted to be sure.

Jasper smiled for probably the millionth time that day. "Well, the last I knew, yes they are. I'll let you meet them if you want." Alice nodded, feeling a little tired. It was getting late. "What's the matter?"

"I'm getting tired, I'm hungry, and I've had to pee for like an hour," she answered, getting annoyed now. She shifted her weight in her seat.

"Sorry," he said, "can you hold it for like, five minutes?" Alice nodded. She's fought with an overfull bladder for four hours and won once.

Exactly five minutes later, Jasper pulled into the parking lot of a fast food place. "What do you want?" He asked as the entered the building, "I can order for you while you go to the bathroom."

Alice would have taken the time to look and see what they had, but the pressure in her lower half was about to win so she just said, "I like everything. Get me anything," quickly before heading to the bathroom.

After she had relieved herself, Alice went back to Jasper who was waiting at a table for her. They both ate their food silently and after a while, they had to leave again.

"Well be in Redding in like a half hour. You can go to sleep and I'll wake you up when we get there." Alice shook her head. She didn't want to tell him that she didn't like to sleep in cars that other people where driving. Not that she didn't trust him or anything. She leaned back on the seat and blinked her eyes. Well she thought she blinked, because the next thing she knew, Jasper was shaking her awake.

"What?" She asked, not wanting to wake up.

"Ali, we're at the motel," he said sweetly, "wake up, Darlin' just for a minute so we can get our rooms, then you can go to sleep in the bed." Alice nodded and got out of the car. She followed slowly behind Jasper to the office.

"How can I help you?" The tired-looking lady at the desk asked curtly.

"Uhm, we need a room. One with two beds please," Jasper said.

"Well tough cookies for you," the lady said. Jasper and Alice looked at each other with questioning looks. Tough _cookies_? "All the two-bed rooms are booked because of the Raisin Parade. You'll have to get a one bed room."

"What about a cot?" He asked. The lady shook her head and went to the wall where very few keys where on hooks. She grabbed one and asked Jasper to fill out a paper.

When she looked at them, she gasped. "Your Jasper Hale? Like _the_ Jasper Hale?" Jasper smiled sheepishly. "Oh My God, and now I have these forms, with your signature on them. My daughters will DIE when they found out you where here!" The lady suddenly seemed like a different person. With a shaky hand, she handed the key over to Jasper. "Your room is on building A."

Jasper smiled at her and took Alice's hand, leading her to their room. It was really nice. When Alice saw the bed, she was suddenly extremely tired and she just wanted to climb into it and sleep forever. But then she remembered that Jasper wouldn't have a bed to sleep on.

"I'll sleep on the floor. You can have the bed," she said, laying down on the rough carpet. She started to close her eyes but Jasper picked her up, carried her over to the bed, turned the sheets down, placed her in there and covered her up.

"Not likely. You deserve the bed. I'll sleep on the floor," he said.

Alice sat up. "No. I get the floor. You get the bed end of story. Goodnight." She kicked the blankets off and got back on the floor. Jasper sighed and lifted her into the bed for the second time.

"Truce, ok? We both get the bed. Deal?" Alice nodded. He wanted to sleep in the same bed as her? She could have died right then. Instead, she watched him strip down to just a white shirt and boxers. She fought the urge to sigh in content. He climbed into the bed next to her and turned the light off. "Go to sleep, Alice. It's late," where the last things he said to her before falling to sleep.


	5. Chapter Four

**Ok, so everyone who reads this story needs to review because tomorrow is my birthday!! Yay! So be nice and review! - Alice xoxo**

Chapter 4:

Jasper and Alice where wake, showered and ready to go at about 7:30 in the morning. They got a quick breakfast in the lobby and then left. They planned on being at Jasper's house at about 4 or 5 in the afternoon.

The ride from Redding to Hollywood fascinated Alice. She had always wanted to go to California, and now she was. And not even that, she was going with there with the person she's had a crush on for the past five years.

It was easy to forget that Jasper was famous. He was so down to earth and easy to get along with. Alice found out how sensitive he was. She liked talking to him because he really cared.

Several hours later, they entered Hollywood, California, and another 10 minutes after that, they where pulling into a large apartment building.

"I live in the penthouse," he explained as he pulled into the parking space. They both got out of the car and got their things from the back seat before entering the house.

Once Jasper unlocked the door and opened it, Alice was mesmerized. The door opened into a small foyer and then a kitchen/dining room on one side and the living room on the other side.

"Wow," she said. "You live here?"

"So do you," he reminded her. Alice looked up at him and smiled. "Here, let me show you around." Jasper took Alice's hand and lead her through the house. It was a two bedroom, two bathroom place. Jasper had the master bedroom and bathroom, and Alice got the room that was right across the hall.

"It's getting late," Jasper said, dropping Alice off at her bedroom door. "Remember, this is your house now, too, so don't be afraid to use anything. In the morning, I'll help you unpack if you want to."

Alice nodded, too tired to say anything. Jasper leaned in quickly and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, Darlin'," he said before going into his own room and closing the door. Alice smiled before going into her own room and getting ready for bed.

--

Since she didn't go to the bathroom before she went to bed, Alice had to go pretty bad when she woke up. She rolled out of bed and headed for the adjacent bathroom, but when she entered, she stepped into a puddle of water on the floor, coming from the toilet. She sighed and walked out of the bathroom and knocked on Jasper's closed door.

"Yeah, come in," he said from the other side. Alice twisted the knob and pushed it open. She noticed he was sitting up in bed watching T.V. with his shirt off.

"Uhm, I have to pee really bad but there is like a pipe broken in my bathroom. Can I use yours?"

Jasper sighed and swore under his breath. "Ok, go ahead. I'll take a look at it." He got out of his bed and went into Alice's bathroom while she went into his.

When she was finished, Alice went into her own bathroom where Jasper was just leaving. "Your right. A pipe is broken. What did you do to it?" Alice could tell the last part was just joking. "I'm going to have to call someone today, so you'll have to use mine until it's fixed." He paused for a second. "Well, I promised I'd help you unpack, so we can do that now, if you want."

"Alright," she said as he followed her into the bedroom. Alice noticed that Jasper's shirt was still off. It was hard for her to not stare.

Alice put her suitcase that was on the floor on the bed and unzipped it. Jasper saw a folded-up piece of paper on the top. He picked it up. "What's this?" he asked as he began to open it. Alice grabbed it quickly.

"It's my...uh…thing?" it sounded more like a question. "Yeah." she opened one of the drawers on her dresser and put it in. She was blushing after that and Jasper had a confused look on his face.

"Alright, whatever," he said, and they continued unpacking, never once making a comment on the piece of paper.

"I have to take a shower," Jasper said when they where done. "I'm going out with Bella and Edward tonight, but I'll probably be a third wheel. I told them I might bring someone. Do you want to come?"

Alice nodded. "Only if you want me," she answered.

Jasper gave her a look and said, "why wouldn't I want you?" before leaving to go into his bathroom.

--

Several hours later, Alice and Jasper arrived at an exclusive club in downtown L.A. Loud music could be heard from all the way down the street. On the inside, colorful lights shone down from the ceiling. Crowds of people stood in groups, talking and drinking drinks that Alice was too young to have. That's why she had to wear a bright, yellow wristband.

"Hey, Bella, hey Edward," Jasper said to the familiar-looking people, whose hands where twined together. "This is Alice, my da - I mean my friend."

Alice noticed that he almost said "date."

"Hi, Alice," they both said. She just smiled back, it was too loud for and easy conversation, and she wasn't use to being around so many people at one time.

"Hey, guys," she smiled. It wasn't like Alice to be so shy.

"Do you want something to drink?" Bella asked.

Alice held up her wristband. "I'm only eighteen," she said, "I can't have anything."

"You can still get a soda or something. Come on," Bella said as she led Alice towards the bar, she looked over at Jasper who smiled.

"So," Edward said to Jasper, "what's the deal on Alice? Have you tapped that yet?"

"I like her," he answered, "but I'm not sure if I _like her_, like her."

"She's really cute, where'd you find her?"

Edward made it seem like Jasper had just picked her up off the street. "She was friends with my sister or something, and she was staying at her place. Then they got into a fight over something and Alice wanted to move in with me."

"And you haven't tapped that?"

Jasper rolled his eyes. What was with Edward's sudden obsession with sex? "The question is, Edward, have _you_ tapped _that_?" Jasper looked over at Bella and Alice who where ordering drinks at the bar.

Edward didn't have to answer with words, his smile said enough.

Just then, the girls came back with their drinks at the same time as Jasper's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the number.

"Fuck," he said under his breath, then he looked up at everyone else. "I'm sorry, I gotta take this. I'll be right back." He went outside to where there was quiet and answered his call.

"What the hell do you want?" He said into it.

"Jasper, I thought we were going out?" The girl's seductive voice asked. Jasper wasn't buying. Nothing about her tightened his pants anymore.

He didn't know what to say. "Uhm, no. Where'd you get that idea?"

"You told me you wanted to hook up when you got back from that whore's house."

"You mean my sister?" He asked, getting really pissed now.

"Ok, sure, if that's what you want to call her."

"God, Maria, just shut up," Jasper snapped his phone shut but he could tell that the nightmare wasn't over. He turned around and there she was.

"Miss me?" she asked in that voice again. She put her hand up his shirt and traced over his belly button. "Because I know I missed you. Like fucking crazy."

"Leave me alone," he said quietly before going back inside. Maria followed but Jasper tired to ignore her. It wasn't working out too well.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked when Jasper was back inside. He didn't feel like answering so he just shook his head.

"Whose she?" Maria asked, looking at Alice.

"My friend," Jasper answered plainly.

Alice smiled at Maria despite the fact that she was being a bitch. "Hi," Alice said, "I'm Alice." She held her hand out.

"I don't give a flying fuck what your name is, stay away from my boyfriend," Maria screamed at Alice. She took a step back but that didn't stop Maria. She slapped Alice across the face, so hard she almost fell back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jasper asked Maria, then he looked over at Alice, "are you ok, sweetie?"

Alice nodded, even though she felt like she was going to cry. The tears in her eyes stung worse than where Maria had hit her.

"You sure?" Jasper took Alice's hand and started pulling her towards the exit of the Club. "Lets go home, sweetie."

Alice nodded and followed Jasper but first said goodbye to Bella and Edward.

"Alice, you look like your going to cry. What's the matter?" Jasper asked when they got into the car, and he started driving towards his house. She didn't answer, she just shook her head. Jasper kept asking the same question every few minutes until they got to his place.

"Lets put some ice on your cheek, darlin', it's really swollen," he said. Alice still hadn't said anything yet. She knew that if she did, she'd start crying. She just went into the kitchen after Jasper, where he picked her up and put her on the counter before getting some ice, wrapping it in a small towel, and placing it against her red cheek.

"Tell me what's wrong," he said, "please."

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend," was all Alice could say before the ridiculous tears could start, and when they did, she couldn't stop them. They rolled down her cheek, some of them getting absorbed on the towel.

Alice remembered…what? A week ago? She thought that Jasper was the only person she'd let see her cry. Now that he was watching, she wished that he wasn't.

Jasper removed the ice from Alice's face. "Honey, Maria isn't my girlfriend. She was just a fucked-up annoying fan, who I thought was sweet at first, so I did date her, like twice, and then she wouldn't stop stalking me. I really hate her, Alice. Honestly," he ran his finger under her eye to remove the lingering tears. "You don't need to cry," he kissed her cheek, "and I'd kill her for hurting you, but I'm not aloud to hit girls."

Alice smiled at that, but it hurt her cheek. "I'm sorry. For…crying like an annoying little baby."

"Sweetie, don't ever be ashamed for crying, you were given tear ducts for a reason. Everyone cries. Now, it is getting really late and I'm going to be busy in the morning. You can stay up as late as you want but I have to get to bed. Do you have to pee before I go in my room?"

Alice nodded and hopped off the counter before going through Jasper's bedroom to his bathroom.

When she was done, she found out that Jasper was now in his room without a shirt on. It was times like these that Alice loved living with Jasper.

"Well… goodnight, baby," he said before Alice left, "I lo- uhm… yeah… goodnight."

It took Alice until she got into her room before she realized that he had almost said "I love you" to her.

**I don't know why, but when I started writing this, I got the idea of Jasper and Alice needing to share a bathroom. It's not really an important part of the story but whatever. Remember, tomorrow is my birthday so you have to review!**


	6. Chapter Five

**I won't be able to update this for a while because the next chapter isn't finished yet. But, I will be posting my next story very, very soon. Like tomorrow or something.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my BFOFF (best friend on fan fiction) aka, the person who gives me more inspiration and determination than I could have ever dreamed of. **

**R&R - Alice xoxo. Ps, I sort of stole the name for Dance on Sunset…**

* * *

Chapter 5:

The next day, Jasper had to get up early because he had to go for and interview that day.

He got up and took a quick shower, got dressed, and then went to go write a note for Alice to remind her that he was going to be out. He found a pen and a piece of paper and wrote: _Alice, I'll be home as soon as I can. Feel free to get something to eat. I'll see you later - Jasper_. He left Bella's number incase she got bored.

-

About twenty minutes later, Jasper arrived that the place he was going to be interviewed at - the dance studio where he trained for his previous movie, Dance on Sunset. And of all the people to interview him, this time it was going to be the owner of the place.

Her name was Nicole and she was wearing a shirt that had the name of the dance studio on it, Dancers of the Night. "Call me Cole," she said as they sat down, "I wont answer to Nikki."

"Call me Jasper," he said, "because that is my name." He smiled, so did Cole.

"Ok," she started, looking at the paper that had the questions she needed to ask him on it. "So, Jasper, your next big movie is Dance on Sunset. What's that about?"

"It's about a few teens who start off doing a dance for a school talent show, but they loose and are really upset about it because they practiced really hard on it. But someone was there who hosted and up-and-coming dance show, so he signs them up. It's about them doing a lot of competitions."

"Are you friends with any of your co-stars?" Cole asked after writing down what he had said before.

"Yeah, Bella Swan and Edward Masen are like my best friends. We hang out all the time. I was actually with them last night, along with my friend, Alice," he answered, and smiled when he said her name. Cole wrote that down but not before noticing Jasper's smile.

"And who is Alice? Is she a 'special' friend?"

"'Special' is sort of an understatement. Alice is extraordinary and unlike any other girl I've ever met. I really like her."

Cole finished interviewing Jasper for the next few minutes before he was free to leave.

-

The weeks passed pretty normally for Alice and Jasper. Alice's bathroom eventually got fixed to her disappointment. At night and in the mornings he would watch T.V. in his room with his shirt off. More often then not, Alice faked the need to pee just so she could see him in said state.

Jasper was gone for most of the day and Alice grew close to Bella and hung out with her when she wasn't busy. She was really nice and most certainly was not a diva. She didn't even like shopping or parties, like Alice did.

One day when the two of them where out at the mall, Alice noticed that the month's magazines had arrived. She remembered about Jasper's interview that he had several weeks ago, and wondered if it was in one of them.

It didn't really matter, though. The questions where mostly going to be about his next movie, and Alice could ask him anything about it that he hadn't already told her. She didn't care though, she read through the Table of Contents in the magazines until she saw that his recent interview was on page 27. Alice flipped ahead and scanned through the words.

It was mostly stuff she guessed it would be about. The filming of the movie, the training, the plot. She was about to close it when she swore she saw her name. She read it again and her assumptions where correct. And who is Alice? Is she a 'special' friend? The question had said. And the answer was what really made her heart stop beating. "Special" is sort of an understatement. Alice is extraordinary and unlike any other girl I've ever met. I really like her."

Alice had to hold her hand over her mouth to keep from squeeing. "What's the matter," Alice heard Bella's voice and looked up. Alice could barely speak, she just showed her the article and pointed to the part that was the cause of her current state.

"Do you think he really likes me?" Alice asked when she found her voice, which was suddenly very high.

Bella gave the magazine back to Alice. "Well, he said he did, didn't he?"

"I mean does he _like me _like me?" Alice was suddenly frustrated. She closed the magazine and put it back on the stand before leaving the store with Bella. A few tween girls asked Bella for her autograph.

"I don't know, I never got the chance to talk to him since he got back from Rosalie's," she answered when she go a second away from her fans.

"Do you think you could?" She asked. "Please? I'll be your best friend…" Alice looked up at her and batted her eyes like a little kid asking for ice cream.

Bella smiled. "Of course I will. That's what friends are for."

--

Later that very same day, Jasper was in his room watching a movie on T.V. Alice had been with him for a while, but she spent the whole time texting Bella. Jasper had no idea what they could be talking about, but when Alice went into her own room, his phone rang.

The name Bella flashed on his phone. He answered it. "Hello," he said into it.

"Hi," Bella's pretty voice answered, "what's up? We haven't talked in forever!"

Something was up, Jasper could tell. He didn't say anything about it, though. "I'm just fine. What do you want?"

"What do you mean what do I want? I just want to talk to my friend. Is that a crime?" She asked, feigning sadness.

"Yeah, Bella, I'm going to press charges," Jasper said, making sure to add the intended sarcasm.

"Ha-ha. Anyway, we haven't really talked much in a while. Have you decided who you where going to take as your date to the premier of Dance on Sunset? Maria?"

Jasper rolled his eyes even though he knew Bella couldn't see. "Fuck no," he said, "I wouldn't care if I never saw that bitch again," he sighed, "I was actually thinking about taking Alice. I really like her…" his voice trailed off as he began to think about the girl in the other room.

"Really! that's so cool! Ok, talk to you later." Bella hung up before Jasper could say anything.

He sighed and went back to watching the movie, but he couldn't pay attention. His bedroom was right across from Alice's and he could hear her phone ring about two minutes after Jasper hung up with Bella. He didn't want to eavesdrop, but he just couldn't help it.

"What did he say?" Alice asked the person on the other end. Jasper knew it was Bella. "Oh My God. No. Way." Alice covered her hand over her mouth and screamed a little. "Ok, sorry. Thank you so much, Bella. I really owe you. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Alice hung up the phone and laid back on the bed, sighing happily.

_She's so beautiful_, Jasper thought to himself, as he stood up to go over to her room. He knocked on her open door. Alice sat up and blushed.

"You didn't hear any of that, did you?" She asked.

Jasper pretended to act like he didn't know what she was talking about. "Nope, I just finished watching the movie and I was thinking of something." Alice didn't say anything so Jasper continued to talk. "Well, the premier for Dance on Sunset is coming up in the next couple of weeks. I was just wondering if…you would like to come with me…? I mean, as my date?"

Alice didn't even try to fight the smile. "I would love to, Jasper. Thank you."

He smiled and then kissed her on the cheek before starting to leave, but then he turned to face Alice again. "But…" he started, "I don't think I can wait that long. Want to go out some night? Just you and me?"

Alice's face was nearly purple because of her blushing so hard. "I would really enjoy that."

He smiled once more before leaving. He was starting to fall in love with that girl…

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N to Dancie: thats your surprise. Not the spider that riuned our lives. lol ily**


	7. Chapter Six

**Ok, this chapter is really short. I'm sorry. And, ok you need to read this right here: I need a name! A girl's name - first and last. It can be your own, someone else's, one that you made up, or a famous person. It doesn't matter! I will need it for a future chapter so if you can let me know in the review for this chapter - that'd be amazing! - Alice xoxo**

Chapter 6:

Alice woke up early the next morning and got out of bed, but was surprised at the unusual, cold, wet, squishy feeling of the carpet under her feet. She looked down and the floor was soaked.

She wandered over her bedroom door and crossed the hall to Jasper's room. The door was open and like most of the time, he was laying in bed with his shirt off watching T.V. The sight still blew Alice away.

"Whassa matter?" He asked.

"Something peed on the floor," she said, and Jasper got a confused look on his face, so she added, "the floor on my bedroom is soaking wet."

Jasper sighed and rolled out of bed. Alice followed him back into her room where they discovered the damp floor, and the water coming from the bathroom.

"Say here, babe," he said. Wait, he just called me babe, Alice thought. "I don't want you getting all wet." Alice laughed at the contrary, but Jasper didn't notice. He went into the bathroom and just a minute, he swore under his breath but just loud enough for Alice to hear.

"What happened?" She asked, leaning into the room.

"That pipe broke again, and it leaked into your room," he said, sighing loudly and cursing the name of the person who "fixed" it the last time. Just a second later, he came back out.

"Ok, until we can get it fixed, you can sleep in my bed, and I will sleep on the couch."

"What?" Alice asked, "why? It's your bed, you should be the one to sleep in it."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "You deserve the bed, I will sleep on the couch. End of discussion, Alice," he started to walk out of the room, but Alice stopped him.

"Stop it Jasper, it is YOUR bed. You need to sleep in it!"

"This isn't gonna be like what happened at the hotel in Redding, is it?" He kinda asked himself. "Just drop it Alice, we will both sleep in my bed. don't worry, though. It will only be for a few days."

Alice had to remind herself to breathe. She had slept in the same bed as him before, but this was different. There where other places for them to sleep, unlike when they where in Redding.

Jasper saw the look on her face. "What? Are you mad or something?" He asked. She shook her head, unable to talk. This time, he wasn't sharing the bed because he had to, we was because he wanted to.

"No, I'm not mad," she answered, trying to smile. When she did smile, so did Jasper.

"Ok, so, now we have to start making plans for that dat…I mean, for me taking you out."

Alice smiled when he almost said date. "Ok, where do you want to go?"

Jasper thought about that for a second. "Um… tonight we can hang out at the beach. I'd rather go at night so fangirls don't chase me, and that would ruin our date." he blushed. "I mean, our…hanging-outness."

"It's ok, Jasper. It's a date," Alice said, and then she almost screamed. She was going on a date with the person she has had a crush on for a great majority of her teenage years. "Now, I just have to get dressed," she said, changing the subject. She started to go into the bedroom, but Jasper stopped her.

"I'll get you something to wear, then you can get dressed in my room, ok?" He went into her wet room and over to the dresser where he opened the top drawer and moved things around so he cold find an outfit that would look cute on her.

And then, near the bottom, he came across something just by chance. He pulled it out and looked at it, but luckily, Alice saw it just in time. She ran over to him and grabbed it just before he had the chance to unfold it.

"Why won't you let me see that?" He asked as Alice put it back where it belonged. As she was doing that, she also got some clothes.

"Because it's mine," was all she said, sounding like a two-year-old. "Promise me you won't look at it? It will ruin everything…"

Jasper got a confused look on his face. How could a piece of paper ruin everything? "Ok," he said truthfully. "You have my word for it. Now, get dressed. I will be busy for the day but I will be back tonight in time for our date. I guess you are going to have to use my bathroom again…"

"That's ok, I don't mind," Alice said as she went in through Jasper's room to his bathroom so she could take a shower and get dressed.

When she was finished, Jasper was gone and Alice was bored. She sat in the living room and flipped though TV channels until she settled on a movie about vampires.

There movie was almost over - the human girl and her vampire boyfriend where at prom and she was talking to him about being changed into a vampire but he didn't want that - when the phone rang. Alice didn't want to answer it, she wanted to see if the vampire would change the girl or not, but then again, it might have been an emergency so she answered it anyway.

"Hello?" She said into it.

"Alice? Yeah… it's Rosalie."


	8. Chapter Seven

**I would have update much, MUCH sooner but my internet went away for a week. (The whole week I had off from school -.-) So anyway…here's the next chapter! It took me a long time to write. So…yeah… - Alice xoxo**

Chapter 7

Alice almost dropped the phone when she found out who it was. She hadn't talked to Rosalie in almost two months. Why did she suddenly decide to call now? Does she really hold grudges this long. The more Alice thought of it, the more she thought to herself, _I could have called her._

"Hi…" Alice finally said. "Uhm, How are you?"

"I'm fine. I thought you would have called me. I was getting worried. Are you still living with Jasper?" She asked.

"Yeah. We have a date tonight, actually," Alice confessed awkwardly. "How 'bout you? Are you seeing anyone?"

"Yeah," she sighed happily, "I met this guy…Emmett… He's around here a lot. And when I'm with him, I am happier. I don't feel lonely anymore."

"Rose, I'm sorry I left you with hardly a word. I feel really bad," Alice said sadly.

"It's ok, Alice. I shouldn't have over-reacted. It's all my fault. I'm sorry."

"Thanks," She said. They continued talking for a while about Jasper - about the premier for Dance on Sunset - and Emmett who seemed like a really awesome guy. Alice would like to meet him sometime.

After about 10 minutes, they said goodbye to each other. Alice was glad to be back on speaking terms with Rosalie. She hated fighting with her friends.

-

Jasper called at noon to say that she should be ready to leave when he got home at six thirty. When the clock read 5:00, Alice realized what was really happening. She was going on a date. With Jasper. Not only the person who she's been in love with forever, but now one of her best friends.

She stepped through her wet and now rank room to her closet where she picked out a new outfit to wear. A pink mini-dress, white leggings, and white flats. Then, she went into Jasper's room to get changed.

Pretty soon, Jasper was home and ready to take Alice on their date. She couldn't be any more elated than she was at that point.

"Ready?" He asked, taking her in. She was so beautiful, he thought. Alice nodded and he took her hand and lead her outside to his car.

"So," Jasper said as he drove them towards the beach. The sun was starting to set over the horizon and made the sky look pink, orange, and purple. "What did you do today?

Alice shrugged a little. "I, uh, watched a vampire movie and… Rosalie called…" Her voice trailed off at the end.

Jasper smiled a little. "Really? What did she say?"

"Uhm, she said she was sorry for getting into that fight with me, and that she is seeing this guy named Emmett…" Alice continued to tell Jasper about what Rosalie had said about her new boyfriend for the rest of the way to the beach.

When they did get to the beach - in the parking lot for the boardwalk - Alice was trying not to hyperventilate. This was actually happening. When all of her friends told her the chances where one in a million. When her parents told her to stop with her little fantasies and move on. She believed that this day would come, and here it was. Tears of happiness brushed at her eyes.

"Ok," Jasper said when they got out of his car and he put on a fedora and sunglasses. "Don't call me Jasper here. I'm Jazz. Unless you want screaming fangirls to ruin our date."

Date. The word sounded so much better when Jasper used it, Alice thought. He took her hand and they began walking along the boardwalk.

"Want anything to eat?" Jasper asked as they walked past the different places to get food.

Alice shrugged. "Sure," she said, and they found a place to eat.

-

When they where finished eating, Jasper and Alice walked slowly along the beach, just close enough to the water so their feet wouldn't get wet. Suddenly, Jasper stopped, and since Alice's hand was in his, so did she.

"What's the matter?" Alice asked, looking at Jasper who was looking up at the dark sky.

"Look at the stars," he said. His voice was moving in a way that Alice could tell that he was singing. "Look how they shine for you - and all the things that you do. Yeah, they where all yellow."

As he progressed into the song, she realized what one it was. Yellow by Coldplay.

When he got to the part that said, "for you I'd bleed myself dry," Alice drew in a deep, broken breath and her eyes grew wet. Jasper finished the song and Alice wrapped her arms around him. He lifted her up so her legs were around his waist.

"Thank you. So much," Alice said elatedly. She wiped at a tear that was on her cheek.

Jasper was going to say "your welcome" to her, but he had a better idea. He leaned in close to her, and brushed his lips so lightly against hers. So lightly, that there was no way anyone could call it a kiss. When he pulled away, Alice was confused. Did he want to kiss her or not?

There was only one way to be sure. She leaned in to him like he did with her, but she didn't hesitate when her lips where on his.

Alice was blushing when she pulled away. She slid off of Jasper and kinda said, "sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about, Darlin'," he said. It was awkward for the next couple of minutes as they walked back towards Jasper's car. "You ok, sweetie?" He asked. She shook her head, feeling like she was going to cry. "I'm not mad at you for kissing me. In fact" - he didn't finish his sentence. He just spun Alice around and kissed her the way he wanted to the first time. "I really like you Alice."

But, Alice wasn't able to answer, because of a voice she knew too well, considering she has only heard it one other time.

"What. The. Fuck?" The voice said, getting louder as the person approached...

* * *

**Two cliffhangers in a row. XD**

**The song, Yellow-Coldplay has a line in it "you know I love you so" I'm not exactly read for Jasper to tell Alice he loves her yet (it will come! don't worry!) so, lets just pretend he skipped that line. Ps, the link for said song will be up on my profile if you go and check.**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Ok, uhm I know I haven't updated for like a month and a half, but I was going to post it after I finished the next chapter, which I haven't done yet. So I don't know WHEN the next chapter will be posted. I haven't written ANYTHING in like a month. I've been working on my legit story that I am going to get published when it's done. I will try to post the next chapter soon. R&R -Alice xoxo**

Chapter 8:

Alice tensed up as Maria came closer. "How many fucking times do I have to tell you, you nasty little whore?" She said once she was close enough for Alice to hear her. "Just back off."

"Leave me alone! You don't scare me you bitch," Alice said when she was in front of her.

"Hey, stop fighting!" Jasper said, trying to push Alice away so Maria wouldn't come closer, but it was too late. They didn't hear or obey what Jasper said. Maria had already taken a swing at Alice and she staggered back, not letting it get to her too much and punched Maria back forcefully so she fell onto to ground. And then she started crying fake tears.

"Jazzy, baby," she said, "make that little bitch stop hurting me."

"No, Maria, you stop hurting her and I'm not your baby. We are over, and have been for a long time. Get a life and move on," he said, trying to sound nice even though he didn't want to be. Maria got up and ran away, still "crying."

"You ok?" Jasper asked Alice, brushing her hair away from her face. She nodded.

"Why won't she just leave me the hell alone?"

"Because you are better then she ever was, Alice and she knows it," Jasper said. "She's just jealous."

"But she's so beautiful. It kills my self-esteem," Alice sighed, walking away. But something grabbed her wrist and stopped her. She turned around. It was Jasper.

"No, sweetie. You are beautiful. It's just one of the many reasons why I like you," he said, noticing she was just starting to cry. "Lets go home, we can find something to do there."

Alice nodded and didn't cry. She just took Jasper's hand as they walked towards his car.

-

"So," Jasper said when they got back to his place. "We managed to get through the date without me being attacked by fangirls. I'd call that a success."

"I think you are forgetting about Maria," Alice pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. I was trying to forget about her. It's easy to do that with someone like you around," he said, watching the blush grow on her face. "So… do you wanna do something? Like, we could go swimming or something. I never showed you the pool here. You'll love it, I swear."

Alice's face lit up. Another chance to see Jasper shirtless. She'd never pass that up. Not in a million years. She nodded.

"You can get changed in my room first. Then I will. Do you want me to get your bathing suit for you?"

"No, it's fine. I can get it myself," Alice said, going into her room that smelled really bad now. It was really musty and the carpet was ruined. It squished under her shoes. She quickly got her bikini from one of her drawers and left, the whole time holding her breath so she won't have to breathe in the rank fumes.

She heard the sound of the TV on as she went into Jasper's room. She shut the door behind her so she could have some privacy as she slipped out of her clothes. She prayed that it wouldn't be her last time in there naked, she thought, giggling seductively.

When Alice was done, she grabbed a towel from the hall closet and wrapped it around herself before going out into the living room. "I'm done," she said, sitting on the edge of the couch.

"K, I'll be back in a second, you can watch what you want while you wait." Jasper kissed her cheek, and then stroked her hair. He acted like he had something to say to her, but couldn't find the right words. Eventually, he ended up going into his room before he got out what he wanted to say.

He came out a few minutes later and to Alice's dismay, he was wearing a shirt. She sighed sadly internally. "Ready to go, baby?" Alice nodded and he took her hand, leading her out into the hallway and to another doorway that needed a key.

"This is my private pool," Jasper explained, "everyone else who lives in this place has to use the one out back." He pulled her up a set of stairs. Once they got to the top, there was one of those electricity boxes. Jasper opened it and turned on some switches. The tinted window on the door lit up and Alice heard the sound of water turning on.

"You will love this, Al, I swear," he said for the second time that night. He shut the electricity box, unlocked the door to the pool, and pushed it open. He was wrong, Alice did not love it. That would be an understatement. Looking around at the pool, that was leaning closer to an indoor water park than a pool, Alice thought that she loved it more than Jasper.

"Don't just stand there, sweetie, aren't you going to get in?" He asked, and Alice looked at him. His shirt was off at that point and she cursed herself for thinking she loved something more than him. He was all she had. With her family disowning her and not speaking to any of her friends in months - with the exception of Rosalie - if it was possible, she loved him more.

She shrugged jokingly in reply to his question. "I don't know. I think I will stand here forever."

Jasper laughed. "Hmm, I don't think that is much of a possibility."

"Oh, and why is that?"

He came over and took the towel from off of her. "Because someone is going to throw you in." He picked her up, cradling her neck and legs.

"Nooo," Alice cried, laughing, "put me down." She kicked her legs in hopes that he would let her go.

Jasper was at the edge off the pool at that point. "Alright, I mean, if you really want me to put you down…" He said, contemplating.

"No, please don't," Alice managed to get out before Jasper dropped her into the water. She expected it to be cold, but instead it was really warm. A little cooler than average bath water.

When she came back to the surface, she was half laughing and half crying. Jasper was still standing there, smiling.

"You wanted me to put you down, didn't you?" He asked, sitting down on the edge.

"You know what I meant," she said. Her voice was broken because she really wanted to cry, but instead she started laughing. It was kinda funny. Jasper slid into the water and grabbed her into an embrace. He held her there for a long time as Alice's laughter died down. She was breathing so evenly that it sounded like she was asleep.

"Alice?" Jasper asked quietly, stroking her wet hair.

"Hmmm?"

"I…," he started, "I mean, do you…want to… wait…" He struggled for the right words. "Ok, I know we've only gone on one date, but you've lived here for a few months and you are the most amazing person in the whole world." Jasper sighed. He pushed her away slightly to look into her eyes and took one of her hands and kissed it. "Alice, will you be my girlfriend?"

She sighed happily, feeling like she was going to cry, and rested her head against Jasper's chest again. "I thought you'd never ask," she breathed, too quiet for him to hear. Alice looked into his eyes again. "Of course, Jasper. I'd love to."

Jasper barely comprehended her words before he picked her up and wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist. Like they where at the beach. He kissed her cheek and then her neck. Alice giggled.

"Your mine now, Darlin' I have to brand you as mine," he explained. Alice pressed her lips to his. She fought with all she had not to tell him she loved him. Even though it was the most truest thing she had ever experienced.

"Common, lets either swim now or go back and watch a movie or something. And, to be honest, the latter doesn't sound that much fun when we have this whole pool to ourselves," Jasper said.

"Ok," Alice said happily as she slid off his body. They hung out in the water for about and hour and a half until whatever it is in the water that makes people tired kicked in.

When they got out, Jasper dried her off completely with the towel before doing so to himself. Then, they both went back home after Jasper turned the lights and everything off in the pool.

They both got changed separately like they did before they went swimming, before they got into bed. Jasper turned the TV on but let Alice pick out what to watch. Since she was so tired, she drifted in and out of sleep.

At one point, when she was sort of half awake, she noticed the TV was off so she figured Jasper was asleep. She began to think. Mainly about Jasper. Her and Jasper, to be more specific. A year ago, she never considered that she would be lying in Jasper's bed. She always hoped that one day she'd kiss him, but sometimes when reality would hit, she knew it wasn't much of a possibility.

The thought made her cry. The tears that she didn't even feel fill her eyes began leaking. She was glad Jasper was asleep so he wouldn't know she was crying. She cried as quietly as she could so she wouldn't wake him up but, suddenly, she felt hands that weren't her own wipe at her cheeks.

"Did I wake you up?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"No, babe, I was still awake. What's the matter?" He asked, brushing her hair back and her cheeks.

"Nothing. I swear, I'm perfectly fine. I'm just so happy. That's all." She said, stopping her tears.

Jasper sort of laughed and sighed at the same time. "You had me worried that something was wrong?" Alice didn't answer, he just leaned down to kiss her. "Go to sleep beautiful. And don't cry anymore." He said, and they both went back to sleep.


	10. AN

This, unfortunately, is a hiatus note.

Here is the reason: My computer keeps shutting off at random times. I'm not able to stay on long enough to write anything. But, I will be writing another story on my mom's computer, which I am really excited about because it will be based off one of the first fanfics that I have ever tried to write. And then, after that, I will write the story that you should have all answered the poll about. (If you haven't done that, please do so now.)

Dreadfully sorry… -Alice xoxo. (Ps, you can review with questions on this A/N because I wont put the story over it.)


	11. Chapter Nine

**Ok, yes I finally have this chapter done, AND I am working on the next one. This chapter is dedicate to my friends, Laudie, Kaitlyn, Jace, and Oliver. R&R - Alice xoxo**

Chapter Nine:

A about a week later, Alice's room was all fix - the carpet had to be pulled up, but at least it didn't smell as bad now. Even though she was able to go in there now, Alice sleeps with Jasper in his bed. They don't do anything, just since the night they became official, they haven't been able to sleep without being near each other.

Sometimes - like the first night - Alice finds herself crying, unable to believe it's real. The only way she will be able to believe it herself is if she tells someone else. That's why now. She just sent a picture on her phone of her with Jasper to her best friend from high school - Laudie Evans.

She had just texted Laudie saying _guess what? _And not even five minutes later, Alice got a reply saying. _Alice! What? _And so she sent the picture alone with a message saying _my new boyfriend_.

Laudie replied saying: _Ur bf looks like Jasper Hale. A lot. No wonder ur dating him_. Alice smiled as she pressed the keys on her phone to say: _My bf is Jasper Hale_. She added a ton of smiley faces. Laudie didn't reply. Alice's phone vibrated in her hand, an incoming call.

"Hey, Laudie!" She cried, excided to hear her friend's voice after so long. They had grown up together.

"Alice! Oh My God, please tell me you are pulling some sort of weird joke on me! You are not dating Jasper Hale!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Nope. Jasper Hale is my boyfriend. I live with him." Alice said, and it just then set it in. "Jasper is my boyfriend…" Alice and Laudie continued to talk about Jasper for a little while longer, until they had to go.

Not much longer, Jasper came home.

"Hi, sweetie," he said to Alice, before kissing her. Like every other time when they kiss, she blushed. "What did you do today?"

Alice leaned back on the couch and moaned sadly. "I talked to my friend Laudie. Other than that - nothing. I'm so bored all day. All I do is just sit around." She sighed again.

Jasper ran his fingers through his hair as he thought. "Uhm. Why don't you get a job? I'm sure you can find some place on the boardwalk…" he said.

Alice looked down sadly. "No one would want to hire me…"

Jasper sat down next to her and brushed her hair back. "Why do you think that, Darlin'?" He asked.

"I don't know," she sighed, "I've never actually had a job, so I don't know…"

"Just try, babe. Nothing ventured, nothing gained," Jasper said before going into the bathroom to take a shower. Alice sighed.

Alice took Jasper's offer and tried to get a job. Two weeks later, she was working on the boardwalk at a tourist shop. They sold little souviner items and also did henna tattoos and hair braids. It wasn't the best job out there but Alice didn't mind. At least she wasn't sitting around at home any more.

After working there for a month, Alice realized what a great idea it was.

It was a typical Monday, the co-worker, Kaitlyn, was giving a little boy a henna tattoo of a snake, a few tween girls where looking at friendship bracelets by the counter, and a kid not even three was begging his parents for a toy water gun, when a man walked in with a little girl who Alice assumed was his daughter. The little girl ran over to the bathing suits while the man wandered around.

When he got to the counter where Alice was standing, looking bored, he stared at her for a few minutes, but not in a creepy way. More like he was trying to find out if he knew her from somewhere.

"Excuse me?" He asked, "what is your name?" He asked. Alice was getting a little freaked at that point, but his voice was nice, like someone she could trust.

"Alice," she said. "Alice Brandon."

"Have you ever considered modeling?" he asked. Alice wasn't sure if she heard him right. Did he say…modeling? Was he crazy, Alice was no taller than 5'2", he couldn't be serious.

"Uhm, not exactly," She made out. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a small index card. A business card.

"I'm Jace Oliver… call me it you consider it." Jace Oliver handed the card over to Alice and she looked at it. The color was silver with black writing on it, saying: _Jace Oliver's Modeling Agency. 1818-591-0921._

When she looked back up, Jace Oliver was gone, along with his daughter. Alice tapped the side of the card against the counter. _Modeling_…


	12. Chapter Ten

**Uhm. I'm uber sorry for not updating. My computer had a virus so I couldn't write anything, but I'm finished now. **

**In the middle of the chapter, it switches between the two perspectives really quickly and doesn't give much detail. Anywho, just read it and I'm working on the next chapter, so I should update within the next week or so. (Key word there is should. it's going to be a long chapter with a lot to it so I don't know how long it will take to write.) Ok so just R&R and I'll see you at the bottom for the end AN because I have more to say…**

Chapter 10:

Jasper was home when Alice got there. She couldn't wait to tell him about Jace Oliver and what he had said to her.

"Guess what?" Jasper asked when Alice walked into the door. She could see the excitement in his eyes. "I just got signed up to do a new movie. It's called 'The Surfer Ghost' It's gonna be about this girl who moves to California and meets this this surfer guy - me - and just when she's starting to fall in love with him, he disappears! No one talks about him, as if he never existed. It's extremely awesome and I am excited to learn to surf and all."

"Wow," Alice said, "that makes my news sound boring." She said, feigning sadness and going over to sit on the couch.

"Ok, Alice. How was work today?" Jasper asked., and she jumped up excitedly.

"Have you heard of Jace Oliver?" She asked, her voice sounding like she was out of breath.

"Well, duh, Al, he's only like… the owner of the best modeling agency in Hollywood," Jasper asked, "why?"

Alice pulled the card he had given her out of her back pocket and gave it to Jasper. "He wants me."

Jasper looked at her and saw the elation in her eyes. He handed her the card back and said, "I think you should call him, Darlin', this is a once-in-a-lifetime chance. You shouldn't pass it up."

Alice sighed. "Ok, I'll call him back tomorrow."

Jasper kissed the top of her head. "Alright sweetie. I'm sorry, I'd like to stay and have dinner with you, but I have to go meet the rest of the cast. I'm sorry but this is what it's like when I get booked for movies."

"It's ok. I'll be fine alone. Maybe I'll read or something," she said. Jasper leaned down to kiss her, and held it for longer than necessary. When he pulled away, he looked at her as if wanted to say something, but wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to tell her.

"I," he started, almost saying what he wanted, but gave up and sighed. "I'll be home later. don't wait up for me." He stroked her cheek softly and then left.

A while later, Jasper got to Malibu, where most of the movie was going to be filmed. Other parts will be filmed in New York, but not yet.

He hadn't met any of the cast yet, but he had heard that possibly Daniella Ford was up for the leading role. He really hoped so, because he had heard she was really nice and fun to work with…

Alice paced through the bedroom, with Jace Oliver's business card in her hand. She had looked at the number so many times that she had it memorized. 1818-591-0921...1818-591-0921... She was just so excited to call this guy. She'll be famous…

Daniella is beautiful, Jasper thought, with her long, light brown hair and hazel eyes. And that look she gives off, it's so seductive. She's gorgeous. But nothing can ever compare to Alice. Ever.

"Hello, this is Jace Oliver. Can I help you?" the voice on the other end said.

"Yeah, we met today at the store. I'm Alice Brandon…"

The Next Day

"Shit," Alice said to herself as she looked around the house for her lucky bracelet that her best friend, Laudie gave her. Then, a little louder, she said, "Jasper, have you seen my purple and black friendship bracelet?"

He came into the room and looked at her. "Check your room, you have all of your things in there," he said.

Since Alice was in a hurry to go meet Jace Oliver, she pushed past him quickly - almost rudely - to get into her room. She opened the top drawer in the dresser and began moving things around, and putting things on top of the dresser, not really seeing what they were. Finally, she found her bracelet. She slammed the dresser drawer shut and put the bracelet on. She was in running late so she didn't pay attention to anything.

She didn't see what fell onto the floor.

But Jasper did…

**A/N: **

**I got the idea for the surfer ghost from a babysitters club book =X and i might write my version of it for fictionpress.**

**Ok, so I'm writing my next story now, too. Just a warning, it's seriously rated M for rape, pedophilia, incest*, drug use, underage drinking, and just overall dark themes.**

**Also, I'm going to make a colaboration account for me and my bffl because we have so many ideas for stories that aren't just twilight. Things like can't get there from here, sevens, pretty little liars, ect. The account will probably be called Pocket Full of Kryptonite. I'd ask her if she likes it but we are listening to Hollywood Undead so loudly she won't be able to hear me. We'll probably think of a few names and put them up as a poll so go check every day to see if it's there.**

**Anyway, I'll stfu now. Kthanksbai. **

***It's not "exactly" incest. You'll just have to wait and see what I mean. teehee. **


	13. Chapter Eleven

**I know I said this would be the last chapter but it totally isn't. One more chapter. **

**The books mentioned in this chapter are the Sevens series (**_**Shattered**_**, **_**Exposed**_**, **_**Pushed**_**, **_**Meltdown**_**, **_**Torn**_**, **_**Betrayal**_**, and **_**Redemption**_**), **_**Breathing**_**, and **_**Can't Get There From Here**_**. You have to read them all, because they are my favorite not-twilight books. (Note, the Summer series (**_**The Summer I Turned Pretty**_**, **_**It's Not Summer Without You**_**, and **_**We'll Always Have Summer***_**) is also one of my favorites, but is not mentioned in this chapter.) If you don't read them, I will find you. And tickle you. **

**I could go on and on and on about all of my favorite books, but you would probably much rather read Starstruck. So I shall let you. R&R - Alice xoxo.**

***= **_**We'll Always Have Summer **_**has not been released yet**

Chapter 11

Alice was making a lot of noise before she left, and Jasper heard her dresser drawer slam shut. He we into the bedroom to make sure nothing was broken. Everything was ok, but things were on the floor. Like books, a hairbrush, some magazines, and a colorful piece of paper.

Jasper decided to put the things away for her. He was looking at the books. She had seven books that were all in the same series. One called _Breathing_ and another called _Can't Get There From Here_. Instead of putting them back in the drawer, he would put them on the bookshelf in his room. Besides, the Sevens ones sounded good. He'd have to read them sometime.

He moved onto the magazines. Some of them were really old. The date on it said November 2005, about a month before Jasper's first movie, The Kids, came out. He remembered that set, it was when he was dating a girl named Massie who was a major bitch and got jealous when people started to notice him.

Flipping through the magazine, Jasper found the interview he had about the movie. In the pictures he saw one of a pre-pubescent 15 year old boy with short blond hair and make-up covering his acne, so people would think he was perfect.

The boy was him, five years ago.

Jasper noticed that the picture looked like it had been wet at one time, but dried.

He put that magazine down and looked at the other one. There was also a picture of him there. As well as the other one, it was wet at one point. Jasper was confused. Why did Alice have all these pictures of him? Didn't Alice say that she didn't know who he was because she never watched movies or anything? And it's not like she could have just bought them, because they were all really old - like a year and a half or more.

Jasper didn't think much of it. So what if she had a little crush on him? It didn't really matter because she did end up with him in the end. He smiled and put the magazines back in her drawer.

As Jasper picked more things up, he noticed some pieces of paper that appeared to be a story that Alice wrote. Looking at the words, he found out that it was written in diary-form.

He read it and found out it was not a story. It was actually her make-shift diary.

_Today is the best day of my whole life, because I fell in love. It was Laudie's birthday and we went to the movies. Me, her, and her sisters. We saw one called The Kids, about three kids - Blade, Schrader, and Brielle. All the kids discover they have super powers. And then they defeat a bad guy and safe the world. And… Lorg the guy who plays Schrader is the one who saved _my_ world. I am so deeply in love with him. I am going to find him and make him fall in love with me. Then, we'll get married and live happily ever after. _

_P.S. I don't even know his real name. This is a problem…_

Jasper looked at a few more pages. He knew it was private, but it was cute to read about Alice's little crush on him. The next one was from a few months later.

_Ooooh LORG! I wish this piece of paper had eyes, so it could see this ah-dorable picture of Jasper that I have in my hands right now. His hair is a little longer now and it has the most adorable curls in it. Aww he's just so cute and I love him so much, in ways no one could ever understand. All I want is for him to love me too._

Jasper smiled. Because Alice did get what she originally wanted…

It was almost time for Jasper to leave to go to the set. He finished cleaning her room and then left to go to the movie set. But when he got into his car he saw that he forgot to put something away. A piece of paper. A colorful piece of paper. Jasper opened it a little bit and thought, wasn't this the thing Alice told me to never look at? Well, he read her diary, didn't he?

Jasper unfolded the paper and noticed it was a picture of himself. He smiled and folded the paper back up. And then drove to the set of his new movie.

As soon as Alice got back from seeing Jace Oliver, she had to go to work. But her hopes were high, because of all the things Jace Oliver had said about her. About how beautiful she was, and that she had a lot of potential. Today was the best day of her life. Nothing could bring her down.

"Hey, you look really happy," the girl, Kaitlyn, said, "what's up?" And so Alice told her about where she was that morning, and all the things Jace Oliver had said.

"He's going to take some portfolio shots of me next week," Alice explained excitedly. She just couldn't believe all the things that had happened to her since she ran away from home. She never though things would be this good…

Jasper came home that night just a few minutes after Alice did. She noticed his hair was a little wet, and she asked him why, because it wasn't raining or anything.

"Surf training. It's really a lot easier than I ever imagined. I should have taken it up a long time ago," he said, then he pulled something out of his back pocket. Alice knew exactly what it was. She wanted to disappear. "I found this in you're room after you left."

"And you looked at it?" she shouted. "I told you to never look at it!"

Jasper started to tell her that it was no big deal and that he wasn't mad, but she just cut him off.

"How could you? You PROMISED!" she yelled, "you fucking promised!"

Jasper couldn't say anything. She just ran into her old bedroom and he heard her start to cry. Was it really necessary for her to react like that. It really was no big deal.

**If by some off chance you actually DO want more information on the books listen in the above A/N, review me with any questions about them and I will be more than happy to share. I love it when people read my favorite books -Alice xoxo**


	14. Chapter Twelve

**O.O my longest and most popular story is OVER? *Shakes head in disbelief.* Ok, here's the deal. I have a really epic case of writer's block. There is going to be a contest: whoever gives me the best idea for a new story with have that whole story be dedicated to them! So please, send in your ideas! -Alice xoxo**

Chapter 12

Alice went back to sleeping in her old room. They did their separate things. Jasper kept on going to surf training and eventually started filming his movie, and Alice worked at her job and started modeling a little.

But, she told her friend, Kaitlyn, from work that she broke up with Jasper. Even though she wasn't sure if they did actually break up. She was just so pissed that he would break a promise. And besides, why would he want to date her anyway? Another annoying, obsessed fan.

And a few weeks later, the worst thing – the icing on the cake – happened.

Alice was at work on a slow Sunday. Kaitlyn wasn't in that day, but another girl, Ellie, was. Ellie had just started working there a few days before, and was just figuring out how things worked. She was always pushing her wavy dark hair back.

Anyway, it was extremely slow that day, and Ellie was looking through one of the magazines that had just came in that day. Alice was sort of looking at it with her, just peaking over her shoulder to see what was going on in the world of celebrities.

"Ehmahgahd," Ellie said suddenly, "he's so HOT!" And Alice laughed. Ellie was such a teenaged girl.

"Who is?" Alice asked, looking over to see who she was talking about. It was Jasper, of course. "Oh, him. He's my boyfriend." She actually wasn't sure if she was still with him. They haven't actually spoken in a long time.

"Not according to this article," Ellie said, "it says he's dating Daniella Ford." She slid the magazine in Alice's direction. There, she saw it. That Jasper Hale was dating Daniella Ford. It even had a picture of them kissing.

"But…" Alice said, without knowing exactly what she was going to say. Tears pricked at her eyes as she slammed the magazine shut. She couldn't stand seeing her boyfriend with someone else. Even though he may not have been her boyfriend anymore.

"Don't worry about it, Ali, it might not be true," Ellie said. "They put anything into them things. Don't worry."

Alice didn't say anything, she just continued working quietly for the rest of the day, the only thing on her mind was that she and Jasper were over.

––––––

After work that day, Alice went home. All day, she had been trying not to cry, but once she was safely inside – in her bedroom – she was able to break down. Since she was 13, she's had a crush on him. Not even a crush, she was deeply in love. Was everything she had been wishing and hoping for just going to disappear?

All good things have to end, she thought as she wiped the tears off her face. She shouldn't waste her time on Jasper. She should move on, it's not like they really were going to be together forever. Besides, he never even told her that he loved her.

–––––

Jasper came home late that night. Alice was just getting ready to go to bed when he came in.

"Hey," he said to Alice, "are you still gonna sleep in your room?" Alice nodded, not meeting her eyes with his. She couldn't stand to look at him. "Alright. I'm getting up early because I have to go to New York to do some filming. Will you be ok here for a few days?"

"Yeah," she whispered sadly. She's going to have to get use to being away from Jasper anyway.

"Ok," he said, leaning in to kiss her, but she pulled away, then shook her head sadly. "Uhm. Goodnight. I…uhm… I'll see you, I guess…"

Alice nodded and went into her room where she cried herself to sleep…

The next morning, Alice didn't have to go to work so she was able to sleep in a little late. She was glad, because she wouldn't have been able to see Jasper leave. It was too symbolic. He was going off to be with Daniella Ford, and possibly fuck her.

Alice wasn't sure of the exact point of when she and Jasper broke up. And when exactly did he start dating Daniella Ford? The internet was the only sure way to find out…

She got of bed and went over to the computer where she googled "Jasper Hale's Girlfriend" and came up with lots of results. A most of them were old and said he was dating Maria, and other really old ones said he was dating some girl named Massie. But the most recent one was from a week ago, saying he was, in fact, in a relationship with Daniella.

Alice closed the internet window and sighed sadly. She wished she hadn't made a big deal about her picture. She's had it for so long, and it didn't even matter anymore. It was just a piece of paper.

Maybe if she could talk to Jasper about this… oh, wait. He wasn't here, and would be back for a few days. Since she was stressed, Alice wasn't thinking rationally.

I have about enough money for a flight to New York, she thought. And she knew the hotel where he was staying at and the filming locations, because he had told her before the fight.

This was it, she was going…

––––

Luckily, Alice was able to get a flight to New York on such short notice. She called in to work, saying that there was an emergency and had to go to New York for a few days, and will call with more information, before she did anything.

After what seemed like days rather than hours, Alice arrived in NY. It was unlike any place she had ever been to before in her life. People were everywhere, rushing around to get to where they needed to be on time. She didn't think that she had ever seen so many people in one place at once. After feeling a little overwhelmed, she decided that she liked it.

Alice knew where Jasper was staying, so she quickly got a cab and told the driver the location of the hotel Jasper was staying at. Once they, she paid the driver exactly the amount due.

The hotel was more tall than it was wide. Their had to be probably 30 floors. Alice went inside and saw the extravagant decorations. She was almost too mesmerized to go to the front desk. When she got there, the tired looking receptionist with the fake smile said. "Welcome to Volterra Hotel, how my I help you?" The woman was young-looking, with childlike features. It was hard to imagine her to be any older than about 14 or 15. Her nametag said 'Jane.'

"Yeah, I need to know what room Jasper Hale is staying in," Alice said in a hurry.

Jane rolled her eyes. And sighed in annoyance. "Oh, another fan girl. I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to give out that information."

"But," Alice said, "you don't understand, I'm his girlfriend. Could you call him, and say that Alice is here, he'll know who I am."

"Hmmm," Jane said to herself as she picked up the phone to call. "I thought Daniella was his girlfriend." She pressed the buttons on the phone and waited for an answer. "I'm sorry, Alice, but he's not in right now."

Alice turned around and left, a little disappointed. She knew where the set of the movie was, but she would have rather talked to him in private. She could have waited here for him, but she wanted to talk to him now.

She left, and got yet another cab, and told the driver where to go. If Alice had known that it was just a few blocks away, she would have walked. The set was really busy, with people running around, and tons of screaming fans.

Alice stood around the fan girls, wanting to push them out of the way, but that wouldn't have very nice, so she just tried to squeeze her way through the crowed. But when people started to fight, so did she.

"Get out of my way!" she screeched, pushing one kid. Said kid pushed her too. Alice pushed that kid one more time and worked her way through the sea of people.

A security guard was standing there, not moving. "Excuse me," Alice said to him. "I need to get in there it's an emergency."

"Sorry, kid. No one's allowed without a VIP pass," he said, his voice was really deep.

If this guy wasn't so big and intimidating, Alice would have caused him physical pain. She couldn't take this anymore. Maybe dating an actor wasn't all that cracked up to be as she thought. Good think she came here just to get that closure.

Just as Alice was about to start crying and yelling at this guy to please let her in, the fan girls began screaming louder and she could have sworn she heard someone call her name in disbelief. That's when she looked up and saw him.

"It's ok, Citrus," he said to the security guard, "she's with me. Come here, Alice."

Citrus let Alice through and Jasper took her hand and led her to a quieter place on the set. There were still some people around, just no more screaming fans. Daniella was one of the people around. Alice couldn't stand to look at her, into her big, brown eyes. She was so beautiful and more intimidating that Citrus was.

"Alice," Jasper started, "what the – how did you get – what are you doing here?"

"Why are you dating Daniella? I mean, I don't really have anything against her, it's just that you could have at least broken up with me first."

"Alice," Jasper said, really confused, "I didn't break up with you and…"

Alice cut him off. "I know you didn't break up with me! That's why I came here. So we can break up and you can go fuck Daniella."

Jasper looked around to make sure no one heard what Alice had said. Luckily no one did. "I don't want to… fuck… her. I don't want to break up with you. I'm not dating her."

"Really?" Alice asked, hopeful.

"Yeah. It's you who I want to be with. I love you," he said, and of course Alice wanted to cry. Five years she wished Jasper would love her, and now he does.

"I love you, too," she said, hugging him. Jasper kissed the top of her head. They stayed that way for a long time.

"Hey," someone said, and they pulled apart. Alice looked at who spoke and saw that it was Daniella. "Are you Jasper's girlfriend?" Alice nodded, and Daniella rolled her eyes jokingly. "He talks about you all the time. He never shuts up."

Alice looked at Jasper and smiled. "Well, it's a good thing you're here," Daniella continued, "all the other girls on the set are so boring. Maybe we can go shopping sometime."

"Ok," Alice said, "but I can't stay here for too long because I have to go home soon and go to work."

"Don't worry about that," Jasper said, "I can call them and say that you'll be back soon. And maybe, if you want, you can be an extra in the movie, then sometime I can get you a small roll, if you want."

"Really?" Alice exclaimed. "Thanks, Jasper. I love you."

"Love you too," he said. And the way his eyes became bluer when he said that, I knew it was true. I was glad that he was still my boyfriend and that I didn't have to hate Daniella like I did Maria.

When I left my family, I didn't think that my life would actually be getting better. I didn't think that my first boyfriend would be the boy of my dreams. I never guessed I would be hanging with the rich and famous. I didn't think I would be where I am now. I owe Jasper my life for that.

**The End ;o Remember, whoever gives me the best idea will WIN! - Alice xoxo**


End file.
